Own Asiavision Song Contest 15
|debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = A15 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed countries | col2 = #22b14c | tag2 = Confirmed countries that have selected their song and/or performer | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that did not participate }}Own Asiavision Song Contest 15, often referred to as OASC #15, is the 15th edition of Own Asiavision Song Contest. The contest took place in Palestine, following Roisin El Cherif's victory in the 14th edition with the song "Kerosene". This is the first time that Palestine hosted the contest. Forty-three countries participated in the fifteenth edition. Location }}Hebron is a Palestinian city located in the southern West Bank, 30 km south of Jerusalem. Nestled in the Judaean Mountains, it lies 930 meters above sea level. It is the largest city in the West Bank, and the second largest in the Palestinian territories after Gaza, and home to 215,452 Palestinians, and between 500 and 850 Jewish settlers concentrated in and around the old quarter. In Judaism it is considered the second-holiest city after Jerusalem, while Islam regards it as one of the four holy cities. Hebron Governorate is the largest Palestinian governorate with its population of 600,364. Venue Dora International Stadium is an association football stadium in the city of Hebron in the West Bank. It was opened in 1965 and was renovated in 1999 and 2011. It has a capacity of 18,000 and the surface is artificial turf. Participants Forty-three countries confirmed their participation in the 15th edition. The contest saw the return of Cambodia, Hong Kong and Iran. Tonga also made its debut appearance in this edition. Unfortunately, Kuwait, Macau, Mongolia, North Korea, Papua New Guinea and Philippines decided to withdraw. Confirmed participants 'Semifinals' 'Grand Final' Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the Own Asiavision Song Contest Eligibility for potential participation in the Own Asiavision Song Contest requires a national broadcaster with active membership that would be able to broadcast the contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * : Kuwait didn't release a statement about their participation, therefore they will be withdrawing from this edition. * : The Macanese broadcaster didn't make any announcement regarding their participation within the deadline. * : Mongolia had originally announced their intent to participate, however they were't on the final list of participants. * : The funding for North Korea's OASC participation is temporarily allocated to the improvement of the country's nuclear program. * : The Papuan broadcaster decided that the nation would not be participating in Palestine due to their relations with Israel. * : It was announced that the country would be withdrawing for one edition. See also * Own Asiavision Song Contest Category:OASC editions